


Two in the Morning

by lilayams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, References to Depression, Tsukk n Gucc havin a fun little sleepover, just dudes being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilayams/pseuds/lilayams
Summary: Tsukishima has anxiety, Yamaguchi is there for him, he's a little embarassed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I just got into the fandom and I just finished season two. While there wasn't much of them in season one I came to really like how their relationship worked by season two. Really, I was just kinda exploring how their characters worked ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The dim light of the television reflected off of Tsukishima’s glasses. Lying down, his head rested on top of his best friend’s lap, while his legs dangled off the sofa. They had both been quiet, watching a crappy b-movie about some sort of dinosaur-crocodile hybrid. 

The blonde tilted his head upwards and examined his friend. Yamaguchi, head resting on his palm, was fighting sleep. Eyelids dipping down, then fluttering back open, and repeating. Tsukki relaxed his muscles a bit, finding his friend’s struggle for consciousness adding to the peaceful atmosphere. 

Tsukki reached for the television remote and shut off the program, which really only served as static at this point. The two remained as they were, stationary in the darkness. Tsukki, still wearing his glasses, continued to stare out, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark.

At last, Yamaguchi gave in to slumber, his body leaving a deeper indent on the couch cushions. Tsukishima seemed to enjoy himself for a small moment. 

Thinking was both a blessing and a curse for the boy. Just as the night seemed quiet, thoughts filled his head. Reminders, opinions, doubts, and- oh, Yamaguchi’s hair was falling in his face. 

Tsukishima must of been pretty tired, or maybe he felt more comfortable than usual, because he reached for the freckled boy’s hairline impulsively. Which was enough to wake Yamaguchi from his shallow slumber. 

“Tsukki?” was his response. It was his response to a lot of things really. 

“Sorry, if i woke you up.” Tsukki said, his voice a bit hoarse from how late it was. “Youre hair was getting in your face…. and you should probably sleep in a more comfortable position." 

Yamaguchi nodded in response, and the two slowly shifted their positions on the couch. It was now Tsukishima’s turn to carry his friend’s weight, with Yamaguchi’s head against his chest. They shared the couch at sleepovers since they were children, and they’ll be damned if they didn’t find a way to do it now.

Yamaguchi quickly fell asleep once more, leaving Tsukki with his thoughts. Tsukki was a negative person in general. He wasn’t one to talk about his personal problems, but he definitely thought about them a lot. It was more like instinct at this point. Intrusive memories and ideas slipping in with everything else. 

"What do you see in me?” The words slipped out. God, it must have been especially late at night for him to act this way. 

Turns out Yamaguchi wasn’t as tired as he thought. A wide eyed gaze stared back at him in response. Mouth agape in shock and concern.

“Tsukki are you alright?” Yamaguchi got up from his sleeping position and begin to sit across from his friend. Legs on top of the other. 

“I don’t know.” The short sentence was spoken in Tsukishima’s usual aloof tone, but the words delivered were enough to worry his friend. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi looked away for a second then turned his attention back to his friend. “You know, you can talk to me about anything right?" 

Tsukki paused before answering, "This is embarrassing." 

"Huh?” Yamaguchi, just realizing how tense the atmosphere had gotten, fell forward and planted his face into Tsukishima’s chest. 

“Yamaguchi what the shit-" 

"You know I don’t care… I mean! I won’t, judge you or anything, IF you even wanna talk about it.” Yamaguchi argued, chin resting on his best friend. 

Tsukishima groaned and stared up at the ceiling, being unable to face his friend, let alone stand a moment as sappy as the one he was currently going through. 

“Well I DON’T want to." 

Yamaguchi shifted his head to the side and let out a sigh, "You’re back to your usual self." 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but snort at the comment, "Can we just sleep now?" 

As if on cue, Yamaguchi let out a yawn. 

"Alright, alright.” Tadashi replied. 

They both began to adjust themselves back into an comfortable position. The room fell quiet again, but it was a little more bearable this time. 

“You know I was serious right? If you really do need to talk things out then I-" 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." 

…

"And thanks.”


End file.
